This invention relates to tool boxes and, more specifically, to tool boxes of the type typically installed in pickup trucks.
Side mount, saddle and crossover mount tool boxes are commonly used in the beds of pickup trucks to store tools and other items. (See, for example, Adrian Steel Catalog PV/30M/0100, 2000 Pickup Equipment at cover and pages 1-3.) Some of these tool boxes are provided with lock and key systems on their lids to prevent thefts. To access the contents of such tool boxes, the driver must place a key into the tool box lock and manually lift the lid. This inconveniences the driver by requiring him to always maintain control of the keys to the lid as well as by requiring the driver to manually lift what may be a heavy lid every time he wishes to gain access to the contents of the tool box.
The present invention provides a tool box which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a tool box is provided that includes a hollow container with at least one lid that can be opened and closed. Motorized or other mechanically actuated means for opening and closing the tool box lid are provided that are actuated by electronic control means. The tool box also includes a storage volume within the hollow container.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is locked into position by mechanized means for opening and closing the lid when the means are not actuated. It is preferable that the means for opening and closing the lid are capable of maintaining the lid at any position between a completely closed position and a completely open position.
In one embodiment of the invention, electronic control means are operatively interconnected to the mechanical means for opening and closing the lid. In another embodiment of the invention, the control means is a remote control device installed in the pickup truck cab or a conventional pocket or keychain remote control.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for opening and closing the lid includes a motor with a worm gear operatively attached. A drive gear is operatively attached to the worm gear, and a lift arm is operatively attached to the drive gear. The lift arm is attached to the drive gear so as to move in coordination with the drive gear. The lid has a channel attached in which the arm is slideably engaged so as to slide when the arm is moved by the drive gear. An electric or hydraulic linear actuator is similarly useful as the mechanical means for effecting the lid movement.
The present invention offers numerous advantages. One advantage is that the tool box provides a locking mechanism that operates without, or as a supplement to, the use of a traditional lock and key system. Another advantage of the present invention is that the lid of the tool box can be stopped and locked into place at any position between a completely closed position and a completely open position. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the lid of the tool box is raised and lowered by automated means, and the lid is not raised or lowered manually by hand.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.